


[Art] I plan on getting very wet.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Beaches, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Happy, M/M, Rain, Rain Sex, Sex on the Beach, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When they arrived at their private beach holiday, they didn't expect it to rain all the time. Oh well, boys can still find a way to have fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 60
Kudos: 216
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Art] I plan on getting very wet.

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[148](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Hope you like it, **MOMATU**. Thanks for the [prompt](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/180981.html?thread=5306101#t5306101). It was my first and only choice b/c it sounded like so much fun. Also, yo, like I don't do E art so IDEK what I was doing claiming this.


End file.
